


Explanations

by Gage



Series: Next Gen Verse [7]
Category: Charmed, Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Community: glee-cross-meme, Crossover, Humor, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfortunately three teenagers reappearing in a swirl of bright blue and white lights in the middle of the road. Not normal at all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explanations

~*~

For all of ten minutes the only sound on that dark road was the crunch of glass beneath his feet, and Finn's heavy breathing, and Mike heaving as he leaned against the railing on the deserted road. Matt, Sam, Santana, and Britt were staring at Puck as if he had grown a third head or something. To them this didn't make any sense at all, this entire situation was some sort of bad dream. 

The only one who wasn't looking at him like he was a freak was busy freaking out over 'baby'. The navigator was upside down on the side of the road, the dent where that truck had hit them was massive. Fucker hadn't even stopped to check if they were okay. Hit and Run. More like Slam and Fly at the speed of light. 

This was supposed to have been a night of fun, meeting up with an old friend, checking out the new club on outside city limits. They had been flying high in two different cars on the way back to Lima when this happened. 

Puck didn't even think before grabbing Kurt with his left hand and Matt with his right. The instinct to keep them safe over road the years of keeping his secret safe. Unfortunately he hadn't done the whole orbing thing in months, and with three people to boot, Puck hadn't even been sure he could pull it off. So yeah, three teenagers reappearing in a swirl of bright blue and white lights in the middle of the road.

All limbs intact. 

Bad ass. 

Unfortunately three teenagers reappearing in a swirl of bright blue and white lights in the middle of the road. Not normal at all. Yeah, there's not a lot of explanations for what had just gone down. So he let Kurt explain. No way would they try and hurt his boy for being the only one who knew before they did. That by the way hadn't been his fault either. 

“What the hell was that.” 

"What do you mean Puck is an angel?" 

“Are you kidding me Puckerman?!” 

“So, do you have like wings?” 

It was nice to know that they could talk again. Kurt was still glaring at his 'baby'. For a moment he wondered if he could convince them not to tell Mercedes, Rachel and Quinn about this. There was that cool memory dust that he had yet to try out. Than again he didn't wanna be in the dog house if it didn't work out. His boy was weird about Puck using magic “inappropriately.”

“Um... guys? The cars on fire.” 

Well shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt by the awesome ice_whisper. For the glee_cross_meme. One small prompt created a new Verse, so all thanks goes to ice_whisper.


End file.
